


My name is Akira

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Episodes, F/M, Not a lot of connections, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Secret Girlfriends? Crazy teachers? Talking Cats?This is Akira's life. He's forced to move to Tokyo after being accused of a crime he may or may not have committed. Now he hangs out with his new friends while trying to avoid mischief as much as possible.





	My name is Akira

**Author's Note:**

> Ann takes the boys on a quest to find them dates to a upcoming dance. Little do any of them know, Akira has a secret.
> 
> Think of the characters in their Persona Q form.

It was a bright and early morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Akira was fast asleep. That all ended when Akira was suddenly shaken awake by a blonde teenage girl his age.

"Akira! Wake up!" Ann yelled.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Akira cried as his eyes spun.

Ann finally let go and Akira tried to regain his none existing composure.

"About time! Why haven't you answered any of my texts?" She asked.

"Because it's" he checked his phone. "5 in the morning! On a Saturday!" 

Ann smacked his phone out of hands and out the window causing Akira to shed a single lone tear.

"My phone." He whined.

"Get dressed! I'm on a mission for you boys!" Ann announced.

"Boys?" Akira asked.

He looked past her and saw Yusuke, Ryuji, and Akechi standing there. Both the young blonde and detective looked tired while Yusuke stood there wide awake.

"What's going on?" Akira asked.

"Better run while you can." Akechi mumbled.

Ann turned around and gave Akechi a smile that sent chills down his spine. Ann returned her attention to Akira who was still in bed.

"I'm getting you all dates to the fall dance!" She announced proudly.

Akira's stomach dropped.  
\----  
About a hour and a train ride later they arrived at station square where Ann lead them to the underground mall.

"What are we doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"Simple. You guys have to impress a woman before you could possibly hope to ask her to dance. We're here to get you two things! Better clothes and confidence." Ann said whispering the last part.

"What's wrong with our usual attire?" Yusuke asked.

"It's too plain. I mean Ryuji looks like a thug, Akechi looks like he's trying to impress someone's dad, you look like you're poor..."

"I am poor." Yusuke interrupted.

"And Akira looks like, well he looks fine actually." Ann finished.

Akira felt his charm level rise and he struck a post smiling.

"Right well let's start over there." Ann said pointing to a clothing store.

Suddenly Akira felt a small hand tap his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Haru and Makoto standing there.

"Good morning!" Haru greeted happily.

"Good morning everyone." Makoto added.

"Oh hey girls. What are you guys doing here?" Ann asked.

"Well Haru suggested that we shop here for our dresses." Makoto explained.

"Oh you're going Makoto?" Akechi asked.

"I have to. I have to overlook it as one of my many, many duties." Makoto sighed.

"What about you Haru?" Ryuji asked.

"Well I'm going with someone." She said.

"Waaaaa?!" Everyone except for Akira and Makoto yelled.

This gained them nosey eyes from passerbys.

"You have a date?" Yusuke asked.

"Indeed." She said.

Ann looked down at her watch and sighed.

"We should find the suits come on let's go."  
\----  
After buying suits for the dance, Akira included, they met back at the square.

"I think you look fine." Ann said to a still hesitate Ryuji.

"I hate these things."

Akira and Haru walked next to each other and waited for the group to walk forward a bit before talking.

"So your date huh?" Akira asked.

Haru blushed before she playfully pushed him.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Well what's he like?"

"Well he's sweet. And caring. Very handsome to." She smiled.

"Sounds like a cool guy."

"You are indeed the coolest guy I know."

The two swooned over each other before they realized where they were. They were at church?

"This is where Hifumi plays. What are we doing here?" Akira asked.

"Well Yusuke doesn't go to our school so he'll need to ask someone who goes to his." Ann explained.

"Yeah but why Hifumi?" Ryuji asked.

"Well do you know anyone else?"

Everyone thought about it a bit before everyone looked around.

"I can't think of anyone." Akechi said.

"Me neither." Ryuji added.

"I can't even think of one name." Yusuke admitted shamefully.

"Excally. Maybe the writers should work on that. Well let's go!" Ann commanded.

Everyone entered the church and sure enough Hifumi was playing Shogi. 

"Hey Hifu..."

Ann tackled Akira to the ground before he could finish his greeting causing everyone to look at Ann with curious eyes.

"Ah. Why?" Akira said still on the ground.

"Because Yusuke is supposed to ask her. He needs to walk up to her and ask her." Ann explained.

Akira stood up and retreated to the back of the group with Haru while Ann grabbed Yusuke and pushed him forward. Yusuke nervously walked to Hifumi.

"Hey Togo." He greeted.

"Hey Yusuke. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I'm here for you."

The group watched but they aren't quite sure what it is he's saying. Akira then takes Haru to the side.

"Should we tell them?" He asked.

"I think we should before it's too late." Haru said.

They both nodded and returned to the group and looked just in time to see Hifumi give Yusuke a piece of paper. He bowed with a smile and returned to the group.

"So, uh, how'd it go?" Ryuji asked.

"I'll be picking her up on the night of the dance." Yusuke said still smiling.

"Way to go! Alright next up is Ryuji." Ann said.

"Why me?!" Ryuji asked.

"Because it's best to just get the rejections over with." Akechi said.

Ryuji tackled him to the ground.  
\---  
They ended up at the arcade where they hung around waiting.

"So what are we doing here?" Makoto asked.

Ryuji closed his phone and smiled.

"I just like the service here. I got a date." He said.

"Who?!" Everyone asked all at once.

"Shiho. She said she'd love to." He said.

"No way! You are not going with my best friend!" Ann yelled.

"Oh come on!"

The two began to bicker and Akechi looked to Makoto.

"Since you're already going care to go with a date?" He asked.

"Sure I'd love to." She answered.

The two blondes stopped arguing and Ann turned to Akira.

"Your turn. You're the only one without a date." Ann said.

"Uh actually...."

Suddenly his broken phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid it's getting busy here. Are you free?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit." Akira said.

He hung up and turned to the others.

"I'm out. See you guys at the dance." He said.

He walked away and didn't look back.  
\-----  
The night of the dance was here and Akira wasn't ready at all. He then realized that that was a understatement.

"Hey come on down. Let me see you." Sojiro called.

Akira walked down to see Ryuji there sitting at the counter as well.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Not bad kid. Need some pimp juice?" Sojiro asked.

"Pimp juice?" Akira asked.

"Yeah you know. Cologne."

"I'll past. Ready to go?" Akira asked Ryuji.

"Yeah let's go."

As they walked out Sojiro sprayed them both with a bottle he had hidden in his apron. The boys coughed and wheezed.

"Why have you forsaken me father?" Akira asked.  
\----  
They arrived at the dance and almost immediately Ryuji found Shiho and Ann.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"Hello Ryuji. Hey Akira." Shiho greeted.

"Great. I'm glad that you're here. Since we couldn't find you a date I figured we could find one here." Ann said.

"I appreciate it but where's your date?" Akira asked.

Ann opened her mouth to answer but instead only shead a tear.

"I completely forget." She said.

"Uh oh." Ryuji said.

Akira looked around and found Makoto and Akechi who were already dancing.

"Well I guess I better go find that date." Akira said.

He disappeared in the crowd.  
\----  
On the rooftop he found her. Haru was tending to her plants. She was getting dirt on her dress.

"You never give them a rest do you?" Akira asked.

Haru jumped at his voice but smiled when she actually saw him.

"Hello Aki. Sorry but they need their mother right now." She said.

"They always do. Ready to get going?" He asked.

"Always."

She took his hand and they two walked back to the door. When Akira turned the handle he realized his mistake.

"It's locked." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the first episode. How did you guys like this little trail run? I for one enjoyed writing it. If you enjoyed it please let me know by a like or comment. I do try my best to answer every comment. Like always stay safe and til next time. And remember, you're the best.


End file.
